Withering in the Darkness
by xxDarknessxx3
Summary: A string of grizzly murders began to show its ugly head, the secret of both vampire and hunters began to come slightly into view to those who have found out about it. Ex-hunter, Lars Alexanderson is beginning to feel hunted as he returns back to hunting. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes  
I am still writing the other story, no worries. I will put up another chapter once I have  
it all wrote up, I am on that process of doing so. For the wait; read this one for now..**

**AU; Vamp fanfic  
Same warning as the other one...enjoy.  
**

* * *

Withering within the Darkness

As the rain fell from the sky itself under dark, heavy clouds hovering over the city, falling. Falling until it splashed against the ground, smaller crowds walking with the umbrellas open widely as the droplets hit against the texture as nothing grew out of worry. Of course that was a lie they kept to themselves, everyone was worried on the inside, about their own and family's lives due to the breaking news that was saught all over Japan, everyone knew about the murders that only raised questions. Most people drove themselves while others took buses as a group, can't be too careful about what goes on now a days. It happened possibly years ago, where a woman walked alone towards her home when a stranger had trailed her. Surely she ran a bit before dashing as she did not feel safe no longer, but then by morning, she was declared missing by her roommate. Never was found until someone had phoned the police, claiming they have found a corpse in an alley outside of their first story window, in fright after checking the poor girl.

As the rain fell from the skies in sadness outside, within the apartment's walls, a figure just lied there under the warmness of the blanket just listening, it felt so soothing to his ears like music, cracking one eye open staring at the clock flashing 10:00 am. Knowing that he could not sleep no longer like before, Lars shift his body from under the covers to a sitting up position, letting his back sit against the wall as his mind wander for a while to wake even more as his body was being adjusted to waking in the mornings instead of his late night business. He was having quite a hard time getting used to this, as he stared outside of the window to see the rain fall onto this city before actually making a move towards the bathroom. As the tv played some kind of show he didn't really care about, the news just cut the program short to show this real important segment:

_A woman that went missing for two weeks from Kyoto visiting friends in Yokohama has been found dead in an alley all the way in Osaka after receiving a call from a couple who so happen to see this woman sitting down in a slouching way before they found out she was not breathing. Forensic scientists are baffled at the lack of evidence that is not present to the scene of the crime, like the killer had gotten smart to leave not a trace of blood, so they decided to take it back to HQ for further analyzing. The family is quite upset this loss of their daughter, sad and angry at whoever did this to her...we'll give you more update on this breaking news of the corpse of a dead Kyoto woman on how she could have died from._

Standing there watching the news of any type of vampire activity, with his hair still wet from washing it, brought back some memories from the force. Its been years since he had been with those vampire hunters with his dear friend, secretly saving human lives from being drained, or turned into one of them from being part of the undead. Of course Lars has no meaning to go back there once he told them he was through, so now being here in his apartment room like a normal human being, listening to the news of some mysterious creature killing off humans, and to the fact of he knows about this said creature. They're were everywhere around the world, unable to tell if they were one or not, like wolves in sheep's clothing to blend into the human society, to befriend, to get close, then devour you and leave you to die. Lars sighed to himself, drying his hair while making his way towards the closet, looking through the clothes for something simple to wear, until he stopped at something red and black. His hunter's suit. He wondered why he even kept it in the first place after leaving, maybe there is some kind of reason he just did not know of.

He sighed, grabbing out a simple white, collared shirt and nice fitting blue jeans instead of those heavy equipment back in HQ that supposively helped out with their running from the would-be groups of vampires most of them being altogether. Such a pain to move in those things. A slight knock on the door snapped him out of going down memory lane, who would come this early, he wondered who could it have been. Lili was back in Morocco, Alisa wasn't here, and the others are possibly busy, so who else was it to rule out? Opening the door, possibly to sware at whoever was trying to sale door-to-door, he never thought to see his best friend, Tougou standing there. This was a shock to him, it seemed normal but he felt like there was a catch to it. Still, Lars have not seen him since the day he left, he knew hunter business has no time limit at night, most of the times they would sleep in the mornings and/or train themselves hand-to-hand combat or with weapons if necessary. He wouldn't have the time to do humanly things, not with the leaders and higher-ups breathing down their necks about how many of their hunters were killed. Especially with that fiend on the loose.

"Its good to see you again, since you left and all." He smiled despite being somewhat soaked to the bone in the rain.

Lars slightly smiled to see Tou still the same as he was there before as his right hand man. "Yeah, same here. So what brings you here?" He allowed him to make himself comfy.

"You have to come back," he said bluntly, cutting straight to the chase without dawdling a thought.

"I told you I was not coming back to the force." He said once more, could have sworn this conversation was done during those times.

Tougou sighed, rubbing the back of his head, knowing that his friend is quite stubborn with his answers. But the leaders did tell him to bring Lars back immediately. "The hunters need your expertise to hunt down a real, menacing vampire. The rumors are saying its a strong one, might be the one the hunters had been searching for five years. Eluding us every time we got close.."

"What about it? It has nothing to do with me." He explained to Tougou, Lars did remembered the black and white detailed drawing of that said creature, very unusual for it to look like both an angel and a devil mixed into one. How was that possible?

"It has everything to do with you, the leaders said there would be no time to train new people with that thing running loose. You're the only option we have of catching him."

"Tou, you of all people know that I have no reason to go back there, I've served my purpose."

"I know that, but those leaders are so damn persistent on bringing you back. I can't leave here without you in tow."

"Dammit Tou, I said I wasn't coming back," he snapped. What does it take for him to understand that?

"I cannot go back and face them without your presence," Tou told him, "they'll nag me to death if I do not come back with you."

"Give me a reason why I should come back, why I should go back and hunt with them again?"

"Because you're the person that could possibly fight it, stop it from hurting more people. The leaders said that no one else couldn't get near it without dying, but they believe you can."

Why did those old bastards insist on trying to make this ex-hunter's life in misery? Pleading to come back after he told them of resigning from the hunters, when will they ever learn. "If I were to agree to your terms, you would be free to go back right?" Maybe then, they'll consider changes within the HQ.

"Yes, if you do, just bring your suit with." Tougou sighed, relieved to be going back without being simply bitched at once he got there.

"They may know much history about the vampires, but I don't trust them. They're hiding something," Lars suspected something strange, the higher-ups knows about it as well not to tell anyone else within the hunter HQ, due to some kind of scandal, or chaos breaking out. "Just this once, Tou. I'm not coming back for them, just for the innocent people who doesn't know a thing about them running around."

"I see, but that's what I viewed about you Lars, always working hard for the people." Tou smiled.

Lars couldn't nothing but smile while he went to fetch his hunter's suit, after all Tou is the only person that knows him best than anyone else does. Tou was able to bring back Lars to HQ, the leaders did reassure him that whatever happens the medics will be around in case someone in on the brink of death. Of course the others who somewhat knew of him greeted him back, as for the newbies; they just met. Since they don't know him and all. Now they have practically everyone here, the higher-ups decided to gather up what is left of the hunters that are trained enough to go after one of the menacing vampires ever to elude them for five years straight, taunting them every time when they always came across.

"Everyone, its time you know what we're dealing with," one of the higher-ups told. Lars could recognize him as Even, tall, lanky, and a cocky pretty boy who had never saw, nor been in any vampire killing action in his own life. How he got up to be a higher-up is a question that cannot be answered. "There are enough evidence that tell you that we're dealing with one of the notorious vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes**

******hanamuguri**: Thanks for clearing that up, and my answer is: who knows where? So many vampire attacks in Japan, its hard to tell where the hunters will be able to catch most of them, rather one of them lol.  


**Yes, I have gained ideas for this chapter and finally wrote it, having too much fun with my other story lol, enjoy my ghoulish readers. ;3  
**

* * *

Withering within the Darkness

Murmurs broke out into the crowd as most of them did not know who it was, but a few did know of this said vampire. A black and white detailed drawing by some person in the city who claimed to have seen this alleged creature face to face, a picture of this strange vampire was shown onto the projector. Ivory horns protruding from its lushous black head, creepy, silver eyes glowing in the dark behind those long, black bangs as the creature stared into the eyes of whoever say him, also protruding white, sharp fangs as it smirked so evilly. Strange, black markings it bored against its body and under the strands of its hair, red gauntlet claw-like hands, grey chains wrapped around its right arm, left leg and torso. The beautiful thing about that creature, was its large, black, inky angel wings that grew out from its back. It brings out the question on everyone's mind, what was it? An angel? A devil? A vampire?

"This is the creature we have been trying to catch for five years straight without any type of leads until today, rumors spread about a strange man-like bird flying through the air. Although we are unable to show that since it was blurry."

This was legendary to hunt down one of the most notorious yet menacing vampire. Out of all the vampires they have slayed were mostly newbies, or wild types, this one here was the most cunning, menacing, evil creature any hunter could ever dare to meet on their own without being armed to take it down. "We have to search every perimeter of this city for any type of evidence that links it to our corrections, but remember to be armed and ready for him. It waits for nothing, and no one. Dismissed." The lights were switched on as the projector was turned off, murmurs start up again as the hunters discuss this among themselves. Most of them were spooked about this sketch by the way the eyes were drawn, simply and possibly creepy like it was actually looking at you so closely. Lars wondered about this picture and the person who drew it, how was it possible for the artist to be able to get it all down without it knowing? It doesn't make sense. The Swede folded the paper and placed it into his pocket, still in thought of that creature. Seemed so familiar for some reason.

"Looks scary huh? Almost like its sucking out your soul being on paper," teased Even the two.

"Hrm, its just like very other vampire," Tougou huffed as he shrugged his shoulders. "Possibly strong I will admit."

"Still, if its just like every other vampires we killed, it wouldn't take us this long to find it and kill it," he pointed out with a snobbish tone.

"Or maybe those hunters that gotten themselves killed, never called for back-up."

"Its possible, but I doubt it. They had all the time in the world to call, but never did." Lars pointed out.

"Ah, who knows. A possible full blown ego I suppose. Oh well, we'll just have to work hard." Even scoffed as he walked away.

Lars simply ignored him and his jokes to keep himself focused on trying to find this creature in the city that big, with millions of people wandering the streets. Who knows if that demon could be able to blend into society without a doubt of any kind of problems what's so ever. Where to even look if he wanted to find this nocturnal creature? It can be anywhere, here, or possibly gone to another city to hunt more human prey. Possibly hiding from the sunlight in some abandoned home, or a building without windows as the rest of the vampires would be, he wouldn't know the thoughts of vampires when the sunlight's high above their heads besides hunting for food. Searching for some type of clue that could be some special use to where it may be, a certain friend had shown up unexpectedly when Lars assumed that she was not here, surely was a lie.

"Well, well, here's a person I've missed seeing. I heard that you took back up your hunting vampires." In her all white, ruffled Victorian dress with the red tie poking out, smiling. She may not be a vampire hunter, but from most info she had gotten from Lars, she sometimes helps him out on the sidelines. "I swear those people are trying to keep you contained there," she sighed.

"Nothing gets passed you I see, I've been pestered about my return. Not only that, there's a certain vampire that the higher-ups had never seem to catch."

"Hrm, must be a real clever one, but not enough to stop you." She assumed and giggled, "so what does this creature looks like? Got any pictures to show me?"

Lars drew out the picture from his pocket of the said drawing and handed it to Lili. "This drawing's real creepy, extremely creepy. Like it may jump out from this paper."

"That's what it looks like."

"No kidding," she mumbled, handing it back. "Well, I'll leave that one to you vampire hunter. I'll see ya around."

Most of the day, Lars had been questioning the police of what they found, which lead him to the morgue to meet with one of the workers there. Sure it was a place for dead corpses to hang around til the funeral preparations. One of the workers showed him the body, discussing about the pale corpse of that poor girl.

"See? Nothing had been cut, nor bruised besides the wounds on her arms when the victim ran away from the attacker. But we managed to find something odd."

Odd? Could it be..? "Could you show me?"

Two small, but noticeable marks on her neck, her hair was able to hide it from police ever finding out where the wound was. Nothing but the works of a vampire, a real cleaver one. Possibly a pureblood, Lars assumed it to be. They're more clean cut than Rouge vampires were.

Vampires rank from humans being turned into one of them, that would be a newborn. Afraid of their new found lives, stuck to be with whoever changed him til they are able to walk on their own. Nobles are one who are born from vampires often able to keep themselves busy hanging around the richer side, they're not too much trouble but you'll never know that. Rouges are nothing more than "wild children" who know no limits, going around drinking the blood of humans to their desires. And yet even them were able to be controlled. Human-vampire hybrids are un-predicable depending on rather most traits are more human-like or vampire-like, so you can't be too careful with dealing with them without some reassurance. Common vampires who are not nobles, but in their lifestyles are mostly like middle class people. Purebloods are the higher ranked vampires most nobles followed if necessary, they're quite smart creatures. But there is one kind of vampire Lars never expected to be alive: Crusnik. Rumors spread around the hunter HQ about these kinds of vampires, even purebloods followed their orders. Some say that they drink the blood of both humans and vampires alike, some tells that it bears angel wings on its back. The higher-ups believed one was still alive and the drawing is the proof of it. Then again, there may not be one and this person could have been hallucinating everything.

"I found this on her neck, it looks like an animal may have done this," the worker said. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I see." He mumbled while he started to walk away from the corpse without answering the question until he told him, "all I can tell you is it wasn't an animal that killed her."

He had been informed that one of their own have been attacked by a vampire as he left the morgue, but that's impossible. Its daylight, pure daylight around noon, unless someone had entered in some abandoned building for some reason. There in some alley as garbage cans were dented and trash scattered about, lying on his side was that pretty boy, Even. He really didn't know what he was doing once he signed up for it, nor how to properly defend himself since all he did was stay behind. Skin's all pale white from having his blood sucked out from his body, two small but noticeable holes at his neck, wrists were broken for him trying to stop the said creature. At least he could have done was to call for back up like Tougou had mentioned. Sad though that he died. Like the other usual hunters that died, the higher ups made sure to cover that up as a civilian death from something strange to not let it get to the press, or the news media. The body was taken back to HQ, the higher-ups made sure that the body was burned in case it were to return as a blood guzzling demon, being reduced to bone and ashes. Couldn't have that happening to anyone.

"So what now? One hunter is dead because of his carelessness, by the fang marks in his neck, he encountered that certain vampire."

"We wait, that's the only choice we have since that vampire hasn't made a move yet besides killing for food as usual. So we have to be careful." Real careful of what actions they take, not only that it was the only thing they could do without any kind of evidence of the location to the hideout.

As the Swede got himself home, something felt out of place. Not taking no risks, keeping his gun at his waist within the holder, Lars looked around as his mind just screamed out 'vampire' How the hell this fiend managed to find where he lived? "Wondrous day, rather night. Wouldn't you agree yourself hunter?" A rouge vampire sitting on the couch, just being there, smiling and what not. What's there to smile about? "Now, now. I'm not here to fight you-"

"Who are you? How did you find out where I lived?" He demanded as he held its neck as the vampire had his back against the wall with a gun over its heart.

"Just a messenger and nothing else," the rouge explained itself before the hunter were to blow his heart all over the wall, "I was sent here to bare a message from the person you are looking for, even I don't know how he got your location. I was not in the position to question him, to question any of his motives, none of us are."

Lars glared, something was off about this vampire as no other vampire would even dare have themselves give up a location like that, but he remembered that the fiend is more smarter than the other vampires they killed. "Do you know where he is? If you do, then tell me of his location."

"I can't tell you where he stays, but he would like to say: I'll be meeting you soon..." It said before the bullet, doused in holy water and/or special made with holy water imbedded in the tip of the bullet, was lodged into the heart, the body turned black and white fell onto the floor in ashes. He did not understand, most vampires wouldn't dare show themselves just like that, especially not to some hunter. What was it planning? Those words continued to haunt him inside his head as he crept into bed and drifted to sleep.

_I'll be meeting you soon..._

An old, abandoned building sitting in some dead area surrounded by other buildings that were not used, it used to be a factory for making essentials before the place was shut down. Never to be used again. Windows boarded shut for the building was not in used, so sunlight could not come inside due to the large wooden board, and the place just looked dead. Within the building, it was completely dark with lanterns hung over, vampires feasting on those who trespass on these grounds, mostly teens who are looking for a thrill because of something they heard about. Nothing else. Most of the common vampires who knew the person whom went to seek out the hunter had not come back.

"She has not returned my lord, should we seek her out?"

Silver eyes gazed within the darkness, not even worry about the rouge one bit. He knew she was going to die no less, "No worries, it only means that the message has been told. I never did say she would return in one piece," he paused, smiling. "The hunters only knows of my existence being around, yet one will be lucky enough to be quite a challenge."

"What will you do sire?"

"What will I do?" he chuckled, "I'm going out there, I want to see this world through my own eyes."

"What about them? Surely they are looking for you for years and years, they're getting restless."

"Them? Who cares about them, they won't find me nowhere. But its quite fun playing cat and mouse though, makes those hunters think quite much. Possibly too hard to hurt themselves." Then again, it was quite amusing to watch them run around like mice.

* * *

**Oh boy, a certain you-know-who's coming out to play. How cute.  
Review if you liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

******hanamuguri -** Its Trinity Blood, I don't know why I did not think of it right away, just that the name popped in my head lol.  


**Kingdom May - Possible, but that's for those who know already and for Lars to find out.**

**Sorry about the wait, had some problems, stressed out, so I went on vacation, and possibly ready back to write.**

**Enjoy my ghoulish readers. ;3  
**

* * *

Withering within the Darkness

The sun being half way through the horizon at sunrise, a gentle breeze blowing through the trees, the sounds of cars zooming by as the birds chirped their happy tune. Lingering on the side of the bed, sitting there with his face inside his hands as his elbows rest against his knees. His mind still being at yesterday of what that fiend had said, should have asked what kind of vampire he would be dealing with? A pureblood? Another rouge? Or possibly the legendary Crusnik? There was no telling what he got himself into this time, worse than the time he had investigated a home filled to many human turned rouge vampires, almost got himself killed trying to get out of there. Never again. Lars sighed, pushing that thought away to wander away into the bathroom with whatever kind of thought that may be lingering around about. And he was going to find out what it was.

"Really? A vampire found out where you lived? That's strange." Tougou questioned him. Lars gave him a spare key to just come inside in case he was nowhere near hearing the door bell.

Lars nodded. "Yeah, I know. I couldn't believe it myself. It gave me a message from someone we're looking for; whoever she was following, will meet me soon."

"I see." Tougou frowned, this was the first time anyone had ever met a vampire without dying. "Hrm, I think you should tell them of this. It might be a critical evidence that it really thinks you're a threat to him."

Lars declined to that answer. "I don't think I would tell them a thing of my experience would be any help, besides the answers they really wanted, I still don't trust them. They're hiding something from me."

"Hrm, well...you should get dressed, we just found a corpse not too long ago behind some club."

"Human?"

"Well, this will kind of shock you...its a noble vampire." Lars grimaced, a noble vampire have been murdered in the same manor as a human? "Are you sure about this? I mean there is no way possible that a pureblood, or any kind of vampire would even dare attempt that. Not only that, what was it doing at a club?"

"Well, possibly trying eat someone, or a change of scenery. The higher-ups are starting to believe it to be the works of them." He mumbled, still somewhat not believing that story.

Lars thought of it to be nothing more than just a rumor? "Them? But they do not exist anymore, remember? Its just a rumor."

"Yeah, I know. But something's not right, how they die its the same way as how many vampires kill their human victims for blood. So, we have to figure out who's doing this."

The police were there with that tape around the the front of the building, questioning the employees about the murder of some guy who so happened to be at the club til closing time, which so happens to be 3am, and never did returned home, or to some hotel. A crowd of people formed, looking around to see the scene, possibly to see if one of their own loved ones had been attacked like everyone else. Forensics taking pictures of the gruesome scene, the corpse being all pale and lifeless, the eyes still open and stuck in shock, until the cloth was draped over it. Nobody wasn't able to see it since the officers of the law were in front of the darn body. Droplets of blood shown leaving the scene, at the end of the sidewalk, the drops stopped. Both Lars and Tougou arrived, went under the tape to view the corpse, not before being questioned by the police of their appearance, their chief explained some people are to observe the scene for who knows what reason why.

Wearing gloves to preserve the body and not leave any fingerprints, moving the head to see the freshly made, small but noticeable marks on the neck with dried up blood still there. "Yup, see there? Vampire marks, you and I both know no vampires, that are alive and not crazy, attack their own for blood." Tougou whispered since he knows that the police are so block-headed on their beliefs on the supernatural. This case had no leads on a vampire, for once, the rouge and pureblood are innocent.

That's just plain creepy.

How was Lars suppose to catch someone with no leads? "Hrm, this is quite strange. But still though, we don't have no proof of a crusnik being here, they're dead. I keep telling you that."

"And I keep telling you no crackpot just get up and decided to use needles to stick into the victim's neck, suck the blood out, and pranced away unseen. That is impossible."

Well, that idea did sound pretty far-fetched, and police would be able to buy that theory than vampires killing human theory. Nobody's gonna go for that, you get thrown in the slammer for that kind of joke. Once again: left without no suck evidence to pin the culprit, only the holes gazed on the neck to tell them its a vampire, yet one of them has been killed in a way like a human. Being pushed into the legend of fiends who fed on both blood on survival, yet they are considered dead. So what could have killed this vampire? Could the rumors be based on such lies that told? Or are they merely in hiding, waiting on a moment to strike...?

"Are you done yet?" One irritated cop asked, standing there and waiting for these trespassers to make haste and leave the scene. After taking snapshot of a picture of the vampire marks, and a sample of blood to take back to the lab for analysis, the two simply got up and left without the police questioning their motives of examining the corpse, which none of that was any of their business when it comes to the supernatural.

"As we analize the marks back at HQ, we're bound to get something out of it," Tougou mumbled.

"Yeah. Maybe then we'll know who's all behind this mess."

* * *

_Analyzing vampire blood sample..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_..._  
_Blood analysis complete..._  
_Processing sample..._  
_Processing..._  
_Species unknown..._  
_Unable to verify blood sample..._

"What? Unable to find...ugh, I hate this thing, wished they would have got a new data analyzer so it can work properly," Tougou mumbled while whacking the machine a couple of times to make sure it worked.

"Check it again, it has to be wrong." Hell, Lars didn't know why it wouldn't scan the blood, it suppose to have been upgraded a few years ago.

"We checked it several times, and it still haven't gave us what we're looking for. This old machine..." as the two began to make haste to figure out the machine and why it did not work, a voice startled them in their confusion.

"What are you two doing in the lab?" Michelle sighed, simply staring at them with a dull look. "Why is it that every-time I wander away from the lab, you or someone else is operating the machine? Besides either me, or Julia." She walked over to where the two was, lingering over at machine. "What are you two trying to do with this? Huh?"

Both Lars and Tougou looked back at the intruder in-between the door like kids being caught, which was kind of funny to Michelle. "Analyzing this blood sample we found downtown, we just need to know if that sample belongs to a certain kind of vampire.." The Swede explained to her.

"Hrm, can be possible but you already know this machine's old as dirt." She muttered before kicking the dang thing outta anger and frustration. "All the updates it goes through, and it still runs like a piece of crap. Let me through, I'll scan the sample." They allowed Michelle through to work the machine, scanning the blood through the lens as the machine did the rest. Sadly it said the same-thing.

"Unable to verify...huh, that's the first time I've seen this before. It tells me that most of the times when the blood sample's not what we expected."

"What do you mean? The rouges are the usual suspects in the killing most of the times." Which that was true.

"Well I'm surprised, that the vampire was killed by having their blood drained," she explained, somewhat not believing such thought, "judging from the pictures I've seen from the dark room before the police could get their mits on the pictures, the fresh mark was made possibly three minutes ago, or more."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but there is one thing that bugs me. If vampires do not drink the blood of their own kind, what could have done it?" She groaned. "This is going to take forever to figure this out."

"Do you think that it might be..? You know."

"Really? Don't be silly Lars, that legend hasn't been told since the higher-ups last seen 'em years ago. I swear you have been listening to them too much," she laughed. "Anyway, I'll deal with this and give ya a call when the sample has been analyzed."

"Thanks a lot, Michelle. We really need the help, the case's so very strange to find a suspect. It really threw us off when a vampire's been killed at a club."

They left the lab, letting Michelle work on the sample they found. Of course the higher-ups were alerted about the sample they took along with them, they be happy to know that the suspect will be known and apprehended soon. That is if the machine's all readable. "Did you ever tell the higher-ups what we found?"

"I did, told me that they'll be awaiting for results, so I guess we're done with it til the next murder comes up." Not that Tougou could care less at what they wanted to hear, only certain pieces of info. "Maybe we should look into some vampire history about this so-called 'Crusnik.' I've never heard of this certain type who's able to drink from both species."

Lars nodded, "It does sound real odd, but maybe. I am not certain that we might not find what we want."

* * *

The two had changed into something casual to avoid suspicion from the crowd of the usual vampires that work there, not that it was gonna stop them from looking. And possible plotting. "Is that you, Lars? Its good to see you," He smiled, who knew this guy comes to the library once in a while. If not picking up any women from there to bring back. None other than the silver devil himself has appeared to them in style. Which is not all that surprising to him. Lee was always stylish as a human, still is as a vampire. "Yeah, good to see you as well."

"I've heard about the cases you hunters are doing, although I didn't expect you to go back like that. Hope you do catch the vampire that's plotting."

Lars wondered does everyone know about his return? Or its that obvious? "Well, we don't know who's been doing it lately...after find a body that was a vampire." He admitted.

"Really? Strange. I've never heard of this before, the news must have not mentioned it." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. The media doesn't know anything about vampires like the rest of the humans. Has anything happened in the community on your end?"

Lee thought about it, sure the gated community most were filled with vampires for precaution, but most of them would be around the cities, suburbs, and countries combined. "Well I can't say for sure, but things have been weird lately around the vampire community. I take it you and every other hunter knows about it. Rouges have been dying left and right without our notice, along with a few noble vampires who just up and disappear. Only to find them dead."

"Do you know anything else about them? You know.."

"You cannot say anything about them," he paused while looking around the area, "Oh no, they are scarce around our community, we never mention them. Despite of their non-existence. Its bad enough Purebloods are already on pins and needles with the vampires turning up dead. Even I don't know what has been killing them."

"Anything else we should know about?"

"Well, I don't know really. Besides all the weird disappearances and deaths, can't say. But I do know the librarian quite well, maybe she can help find what you might be looking for, which is I don't know."

Both Lars and Tougou blinked with such odd looks going towards Lee, who doesn't know that well, being questioned to was he really a vampire, or just a human that claimed to be one? One thing's for sure, he didn't change much. Lee looked back, wondering what the hell were those two doing standing there. "Well come now, the answers won't come to you if you two just stand there." Besides, the library may be trapped with cameras, he mumbled to himself.

* * *

Within the back of the rooms where most collective history was put, possibly the most important ones, as Lee simply distracted the nice librarian with his smooth talking, or whatever he might have planned, the two hunters looked through newspapers, and old books dating back as far into the history of when vampires had shown up, in the 1800s, possibly further than that. Looking through old clippings of extraordinary history that changed the world itself, something interesting has been found.

"It seems like this wasn't the first time that these slayings occurred here."Tougou said, grimacing to the words that were on the paper.

Lars set the book down along side of the newspaper clippings. "What do you mean? You found something?"

"See for yourself."

** Massive murder  
_ An unknown creature sightings sought across Japan.  
May be the cause of the many disappearances?_**

Many people have been disappearing from the streets, or from their homes as most have turned up dead in alleys, train stations, and anywhere else that is possible to think of. This have been the strangest case the police has ever encountered. The slaying case has been rendered cold due to the lack of evidence and suspects around the scene for hours who knew nothing of the murder. Many people have said it looked like a monster with such beautiful yet menacing eyes that changed certain different colors like it was warning the victim, and wings of an angel, yet not quite like that. The city urges the citizens of Edo to not wander alone beyond midnight. Lock all doors and windows, prey that whatever that is out lurking in the darkness does not come and get you.

"Man, this might be the case that's dated that far into the past for years." Lars mumbled. No wonder why these people back in HQ are so desperate for find this thing, possibly killed ancestors of their family. And probably his own.

And it seems like the sightings here are just about the same in the past.

* * *

**Review if you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes**

**Alright, I finally have been able to rewrite what I lost for this story...although its not the same thing I wrote, but its better than nothing. I'll possibly work on this story since I have a lot more ideas wrote down, so yay. I am out of this problem and hope that nothing goes wrong. :D  
**

* * *

The newspaper articles sat still on the table as the two hunters had gathered their thoughts on the info written in ink in the 18th century on scrolls to now by computer, the fiend they're dealing with has been alive for all those centuries, possibly evolving rapidly by the minute with the taste for human flesh growing each time. The hunters of the passed had no way of catching it til now, yet its still terrors people and eludes them again.**  
**

"What now? Still at a dead end with no suspects in mind til that machine's done analyzing the blood sample."

"We'll just have to keep at it til that comes with such," The Swede shrugged.

Tougou sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "Man, who knew such a case like this would be that much trouble chasing a vampire who has been alive for centuries, not only that, the higher-ups believe it to be that kind."

"I don't know much about it, just small pieces from rumors stating it feeds from both species for blood."

"Did those higher-ups tell you that? I swear those guys are stating bedtime stories to scare us to death," Tougou chuckled.

"Yeah, they told me to keep watch while hunting for it."

"From what I heard through the rumors buzzing around HQ about that one guy that died, some believed it to be the bite of that said creature. But you know rumors are rumors."

"Is there proof? I mean, he could have gotten attack by a vampire."

"Yeah, the corpse's body is back in HQ. I took a look at it, the fang marks on his neck are slightly bigger than the normal vampire's. Which I find to be quite strange for a creature of the same to be so different from the others."

Hm, it sounds strange to just keep the corpse as evidence despite the teeth marks, but they must have burned it once they obtained photo evidence and/or DNA. Since Lee was nowhere to be found to thank him for, as if they didn't know where he went with the woman he sweet talked with, the two decided to ditch him despite it not technically ditching someone who was having fun and forgot about helping. Awaiting for the results of the blood sample from Michelle, they decided to go on break and eat some take out to drain out this waiting.

But it wouldn't be quick like they thought.

* * *

Michelle sat in front of the analyzing machine with the hatch door open in the back to the many gears and small gadgets that lie within it, irritated to no end trying to find out the reason why its not able to scan and give her the blood sample it belong to in the vampire family. So far it showed nothing but the same words. And this was very confusing, maybe the mechanic may know if the machine's broken. But he was here before a few months ago and it was working then, darn Lars and Tougou for giving her some crazy blood sample. She sighed as this turns out to be a standstill on the case.

"Mom, what are you doing to the machine?" Julia wonder while kneeling down with Michelle. "I thought the mechanic looked through this already.."

Michelle sighed. "He did, but this blood sample I got from Lars and Tougou, its not reading it and giving me a valuable answer on where it lies."

"Strange." Julia mumbled, adjusting her red glasses. "If the machine's ok, then we should try again."

"If that doesn't work, then what?"

"Hrm, we can try the old method and compare it with the notes I was about to show you with."

It couldn't hurt to do that. Both Michelle and Julia used the machine one last time, only to receive the same words which became quite annoying to find one species of vampire this blood belong to. So, they had to go with the last resort, breaking out the microscopes from the large, metal cabinet and setting them on the table. Dabbing one drop of water onto the slot and blood with the i drop, placing it under the scope to take a look at, Michelle was surprised about what she saw on the sample, a mixture of both human and vampire cells in one place. The cells stayed in their area, not one attempted to eat the other. This is strange. No wonder why the machine never picked up anything, it would only analyze the vampire cells to tell the species, but never once in a day anyone would see a shared cells of both vampire and human. Interesting.

"So judging from the amount of cells we're looking at, it looks equal without disrupt." Michelle muttered while writing down the notes.

"No wonder why the machine wasn't able to analyze the sample," Julia sighed, so much problems being part of the forensic team hunting vampires and what not. "The confusion of these cells wouldn't read it."

"Now we know what this sample carries, but the problem still lies of what kind of vampire would have both cells without one cancelling out the other to make room." Michelle wondered while Julia looked over the notes. They ended up finding out what the machine could not, but now it only leads them baffled even more than the last case where a few casualties were lying dead and the culprit being a vampire, whom fled from the scene. Couldn't find him/her til eventually that fiend was caught trying to strike again. The brunette picked up the phone and dialed a number.

Julia looked up from the notes as of leaning on the table. "Who are you calling?"

"The ones that found this blood sample and brought it to me to figure out." Julia nodded and resumed back to looking through the notes.

_Hello?_  
_Its Michelle._  
_Oh hey, have you found anything good related?_  
_There are some good news and bad news._  
_What's the good news? Were you able to find out about the blood sample?_  
_Yes. That is the good news, we had to resort to the old method._  
_We?_  
_Yeah, me and my daughter, Julia._  
_Ah, I see. Then what's the bad news?_  
_The reason why the machine wasn't able to pick it up is because there are both human and vampire cells._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes**

**Alright, sorry for the long wait my ghoulies, my ideas were still in this story but it was for future chapters ideas. Thus why it took so long for me to actually write this chapter lol. Creativity has no patience, it hates when I push it off. XD  
**

* * *

Silence could be herd on the other side, possibly confused like she was so its understandable. She sighed.

_I'm not lying, we had to resort to the old method because the machine couldn't read it._  
_How is that possible? It can't be still human unless its a hybrid that's slowly turning into a vampire._  
_I know, but its what I found in that sample. And no, these cells are not attacking each other._  
_And the cells are not attacking each other?_  
_No, that's the strangest thing. Normally the cells would be killing each other for dominance of the body's changes into a vampire after being bit, but this...I wasn't expected to come across this._  
_The case is turning into such a mystery we just cannot break through it._  
_Well I can show you if you do plan on making your way over._  
_Yeah, we'd like to take a look at it._  
_Great. We'll be expecting your arrival whenever that happens._

Both hunters sat in silence after hearing about what she and Julia were able to find, they had been hanging around the small cafe for a few hours before receiving the call. What is this trickery? Was this information true? Both cells remained in the same body without having to fight over, both human and vampire. This was becoming a real mystery without any answers to go by, it just cannot be possible. The sample was not a newborn, nor a hybrid. It sound like it was a hybrid with pure-blooded powers but even that wasn't possible now. What now? No suspects to go from still, a blood sample that possessed both cells, and the mystery that surrounds this legendary vampire. And let's not forget the unknown person that wished to meet him. Things are getting more and more stranger than usual. Unaware that the more deeper they gotten into the mystery of the legendary creature that's been spoke of, the more danger this would become even for a hunter to deal with on his own.

"So, what now? Still stuck at a dead end regardless of the sample species this thing belongs to." Tougou mumbled.

Lars only shrugged. "Guess we just have to look close for strange vampire activity, maybe someone would know about it. For now, we can go see Michelle and take a look at the sample."

* * *

"Glad you two made it," Michelle smiled while leading them into the lab.

"We only came here to see the sample since you told us that the blood could not be read on the data analyzer."

"Ah yes. The machine still didn't work so we had to do the procedure in a more modern way. We dabbed it in water and took a peak into the microscope for further investigation." She gestured them to take a look inside the microscope. "As you can see, there are human cells among the mixture along with vampire cells. That's what confused it from being able to find out what species of vampire this one belong to."

Both human and vampire cells? Together without fighting for dominance? Normally cells like that both sides would fight over the territory of which the body would make a change into a newborn, or a rebel if the newborn's not taken care of by a noble or pure-blood that bit them. Behind the glass, the cells moved to different spots like they were the same or equal.

"This is quite strange..." Lars mumbled.

"Tell me about it, but this is one fascinating discovery! One in the history books, I've never seen such blood that carries both cells without it fighting over the body, nor the corpses being drained that involved vampires as well. It makes a mind curious." Michelle mumbled while putting the sample away into a small fridge.

Julia nodded with a bored look. "Yes, yes. Such discovery and yet we still don't know who it belongs to."

"True."

More and more questions led to no such direct answer, just one big mystery to every known person who have heard about the creature itself. The stories surrounding them are hard to believe its real or people just start rumors for the thrill, but people still claimed they have seen it before. Yet there were many sightings on where it was before, the descriptions were somewhat the same but not down to the eye color. Some said it was silver, some said yellow, some said red. Maybe it turned its color? Who knows. Everything about this was one giant mystery no one had planned on solving once it turned out to be more pieces involved.

"So we're at a standstill once again, jeez and I thought we were getting close to finding out." Tougou groaned. A never ending case that ends like a mystery.

"What now?"

Julia flashing a piece of paper in their faces. "You two have an order as of now from the higher-ups, there had been some abductions lately around the area. The only things that link this abductions is a suspicious white van driving around and picking up men and women alike, one of the security cameras has caught something strange despite of it being an empty building. Below the paper, this is the address of where the van is stored, might be some rouges in need of blood. Maybe this would be a link to whatever the blood sample belongs to and break this case wide open and then we'll be able to tell the tale of this legendary Crusnik creature."

"Alright, let's stock up for this mission."

"You two be careful, I don't wanna have to wake up in the middle of the night to patch your wounds," Michelle told them before departing from the lab. Both Michelle and Julia locked up the lab for the night once after the hunters had left to go by the building, Julia was bothered by this case of mystery, since her mother was or rather used to be hunter before she was even born. "Hey mom, do you believe in that legend stuff? I mean, I've never seen such a case like this before."

She thought about it. "I've heard about it years ago, there were cases like this back in the day but we didn't have the technology like we do now. Its a extremely rare species that dates even further than we expected, not to mention the diet we stumbled on those times."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, it ate the exact type of species as of the passed decades. I have to say that something tells me the creature from years ago may be still alive than we think, but who knows? Might be just some people making something they're not suppose to after all." She shrugged. Not to mention a certain hunter had disappeared from the scene without a trace declared dead. Julia was in awe, if this thing— the legend turns out to be real like most people have been telling, then this will be the biggest cut into hunter history. This creature from years ago turns out to be real, and worth studying. Still, those two should be careful doing this vampire hunting stuff, who knows what could be lurking in the shadows besides the usual rouges.

* * *

This building was abandoned due to the owner going out of business, and nobody bothered to buy the land, so it rot and stayed like this going straight to hell. Windows covered in dirt, pieces of the building chipped away along with the roof as well, the ground lacked of water so nothing lively could not grow somewhat. And who knows what could be lurking inside besides the rouges using the place as a home for them. They would have to climb over the gate since the gears had rusted over, but that wasn't a problem they could not handle. Standing along side of the brick wall a few feet from the gate taking a few glances for any guards lurking around the place before shrinking back into the wall.

"No guards, that's good for once I guess," he mumbled.

"The inside will be more guarded since there are more of them inside feeding."

"I wonder if those old cameras still work? They might be watching from the inside, who knows."

"I'm not so sure about that," Lars thought out-loud, the workers may had to have cut off the power. But there could be ways to restoring it to working condition. "We just have to be careful, that's all."

"Ah. Only one way to find out about the cameras working." Tougou smirked while making an attempt to climb over the wall leaving his Swede friend to think slightly about the whole electricity and join him going over the wall of the gate instead, meeting him on the other side. "Well now, nothing so far yet."

"I'd wish you'd think things through before doing something so crazy like that." He huffed.

"I felt like changing things around, even though you shouldn't be talking. You're pretty reckless yourself. Come on, let's go find which building they're staying in." Tougou chuckled, walking away to the first building they were more close to. Reckless? Me? He huffed to himself while glaring at the back of his friend's head for saying something stupid. "I'm not that reckless, I just want to get the job done and over with," he grumbled under his breath following along. The first building was small and broken, no door was present, just a curtain covering the entryway. Being cautious and weary of this first building and what may lie inside, they took heed to carry their firearms stuck at their sides with special bullets dripped in holy water before run inside and pointing at anyone that may be inside. Yet there were none. It was empty and dark, so its safe to stand down. Placing away the guns and turning on their flashlights, they managed to discover the area was scattered with bones. Remains of love ones that were kidnapped years ago and never found, thus the police had made it a cold case. Once again, the hunters have found something the police have not.

"We should report this while we still have a chance to," he mumbled, Tougou pulled out a walkie-talkie to reach out to one of the hunters for a possible back-up in wait in case of emergency. "Alisa are you there? Respond."

"Yes. This is Alisa, where is your location?" She responded from the other side of the talkie.

"We're at an abandoned building ten blocks from the hunter Headquarters, please be on stand-by for back-up," he told her.

"Roger, stand-by. Awaiting on orders..."

Now that was done, there are a few more buildings to check out with a small possibility that people might be still alive. Or rather in the same position as these dead people, but they knew those people have to be saved. So with that in mind, both Lars and Tougou had left the scene for the police to take credit for, there was something far more worse than those people could ever handle. They're so lucky hunters were around doing most of the work than they know of, otherwise more deaths would have occurred faster than they would notice. Going though the second building, half way on the other side of the room, tied to the support beam were two girls that went missing weeks ago slightly unconscious and unharmed. Or so we thought. They're alright for now, as for the others that may have been taken before them must be dead or not. Who knows what these guys were planning besides feasting on them for the lust.

"Shhh. We need to know if there are more survivors here," while untying the trapped and captives from the support beam.

"Yeah I think so, I don't remember."

"Alright, there's a door we came through going up. Best to be on your way now, we'll handle everything from here." Tougou pointed out where the door was after untying them from support beam.

The two nodded and bowed to show their gratitude, before dashing out of the building, one of them had to ask. "Are you apart of the police?"

"Something like that," Lars mumbled, didn't know what to tell her. Who's gonna believe the girls once they mention they were captured by vampires and strange civilians had saved them from dying? Nobody. Not everyone would even think to believe such a "myth" could be real, scattered about all over the world itself. Like seeds from a flower.

It was a good thing they left immediately before anything would happen, a low snarl was heard in groups and they could not see it due to where the lanterns were placed in the room. The snarling and growling grew and grew until they showed up out of the dark, baring their sharp teeth and claws while staring at prey. Just because they were just there in the middle of the room, doesn't mean that it would be easy to get out once they did their job. Aiming their guns and firing without hesitation before any of them would get any closer, snapping their jaws and swiping their claws. With the use of slight hand to hand combat to push them away and blowing them to dust, they might have the upper hand, but more was coming from out of nowhere, possibly the ceilings in wait after knowing they were coming to save them all, in urge of gaining a small drop of blood before dying in ashes and there wasn't enough clips to take them all down at once. This is bad.

"Heh, there's a lot more here than we thought." Lars chuckled, "no wonder why this felt too easy to come through. At least those girls got out safely."

"Well we can surely take out a couple or more before we run out of bullets and go down with dignity." Just when things were bad, someone would eventually find them stuck in a rut like this. _Switching to battle mode._ Out of nowhere, Alisa came from the shadows in her destructive form, cutting through the group that surrounds them with a small douse of holy water on the blades. They were relieved that she came through just in time, until then the hunters began to resume shooting off their weapons as their lives depend on it. Possibly over several hours of dealing with low-leveled vampires with the ashes covering the floor as a sign that there was no more of them, or they just might be hiding out. Alisa had already retracted her weapons as the other two were arming themselves with just a few clips left in their hold.

"Are you...unharmed?" She wondered curiously. Tougou sighed with relief, thank goodness she came just in time before he was completely harmed.

"No Alisa, I'm fine. You can just in time despite of waiting on me to say something." Good grief this job's getting more and more out of hand dealing with these blood-lusting vampires and their sneaky ways.

"I am sorry that I have rebelled against your order, there were a lot more of them than I suspected."

"Its fine, no worries. As long as they're dead and gone, you have did what you thought was right. Just go scan for more survivors around this area," he reassured her once again while sighing to himself, no way possible was this going to be a guilty conscious on him. "Roger." She smiled before scanning the area for possible survivors that may be lingering within the walls.

_Scan complete._

"I believe there is something within the area of here that's still around, although I am unaware of the species that may be roaming. Shall I go and deal with it?" He nodded while dusting off the ashes from the rouges. "Yeah, you can go with Lars on this one..." Speaking of Lars, where did he run off to? Possibly find more survivors, beat him to the punch of going in that direction taking Alisa with him for back-up. Like he said, Lars was a reckless man for running off like that. No wonder why the higher-ups were so persistent on getting him back, always getting the job done regardless of what goes on through his mind. "You know what, nevermind. We're just gonna have to go and see if he needs our help." Tougou muttered as he walked towards the door to find his reckless friend along with Alisa, who was right behind him with a smile on her face.

* * *

Lars had slipped out while Alisa had stayed with Tougou and scanned the area with the thought of getting rid of the threats and rescuing more people on his own with his guy raised high lurking against the wall, taking peeks from the corners for anything suspicious. A much larger structure stood far from the other building, and yet its somewhat guarded at the front. But why? He wondered if there was more of them hiding away than anyone would know of, aiming and reducing them to ash with a few bullets, Lars quickly dashed towards the building while slightly looking back before opening the rusted door with a push while it admitted a loud bang once he got inside.

Darkness. Nothing but darkness that bleeds the walls, no windows nor lights. Rendering him unable to see what was ahead, or to defend himself against the predators that lie in wait. "Great." He mumbled, grabbing the flashlight and flicking it on. This place was nothing more than just a prison slaughterhouse to keep food source under wraps, walls showing chips of paint breaking off showing how old this building really is along with the lack of no windows unless its been boarded up long before they have taken over. Of course while looking around, more so happen to pop up on several occasions not letting one measly hunter stop them from eating how many these rouges might have caught until reaching around the corner being a long corridor with lanterns hung and lit. Down the corridors with doors on each end with bars on every window like a jail cell, each one hold a person either just recently caught and placed here, pale, starving, dying, or just a skeletal corpse, so most of them were all here awaiting to devoured or to be done with. Now then, all was needed is a key to unlock every door. Unless it was mechanically locked with a push of a button, but something told him that the police could handle this kind of job.

"Tougou, I found more hostages being held up in the next building."

"You think about waiting next time before going off on your own?" He sighed.

Lars chuckled. "I know."

"So you say you do. Alright then, what now?"

"I think we should let them handle this and rescue the rest of the hostages. We're pretty much done here."

The police and paramedics were there attending to the several teens and adults that were kidnapped from different places around Japan, taken to this broken down, abandoned building and stayed there for aimless weeks/months for who knows what. News media vans parked all over to interview the police whom took all of the credit for finding these poor teens and adults, also the found remains of those who were taken years ago. Standing on the sidelines watching the entire thing in plain view, the hunters could only see and never to tell despite of doing what they could not. "Well now, mission accomplished. Everything went well on our end, found where the van drove to and save those who are alive, and yet the police still take the credit getting a tip from an unknown caller." Tougou chuckled while patting Alisa's head.

Lars sighed. "But you know, they should grateful for that call to come find them in there, otherwise those people would have died in there if we did not come and killed them all."

"True enough."

"We should celebrate for doing such a well accomplished mission. Father has shown me the most decorative eatery place to go when we were walking and I would like to share it with you, its only twelve blocks away from here." Alisa smiled and led the two going towards the South while the crows sat perched on the branches staring with their black, silver eyes before flying into the night.

* * *

**Jeez, finally I got this out. Like I said: future ideas/chapters for this story was just coming out through my brain, thus the long wait for this one to show up. Sorries. Hope you like it. :D**


End file.
